ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Demonic Magic
Demonic Magic' ('sometimes''' referred to as the '''Demonic Arts) '''is a''' '''power that exists across the Sixteen realms. It is a pure, more powerful form of Dark Magic, and originate from the most powerful Oni and other types of demon. Abilities * '''Summoning Magic-''' The ability to summon whoever and whatever the user wants. * '''Alteration Magic- '''the ability to alter an objects physical appearance. * '''Elemental Magic- '''Manipulation of some of the elements, including: ** '''Demonic Fire '-' '''the ability to shoot red Fire from the users' hands. ** '''Demonic Lightning - the ability to shoot red lightning from the users' hands. ** Demonic Energy - '''the ability to shoot red blasts of energy at a''' 'target. * '''Teleportation '-''' 'the user can teleport anywhere the desire. * '''Telekinesis '-''' '''the user can move objects using their mind. * '''Telepathy - '''the user can talk to another person mentally * 'Spell ''Casting '- '''the user can cast spells. * '''Shapeshifting '-''' the user can change their form at will. * '''Bloodbending - the user can bend and control another person's blood, giving them control over the victim. * Shushu Magic - 'the respective magic used by Shushu's alone; is often considered a demonic magic. * '''Dimanta Magic - '''also referred to as 'distortion magic' Dimanta Magic is a form of demonic magic that allows the user to harness the essene of destruction and to bend material to the users whim. * '''Fox Magic - '''the magic used by the Tamamo race, and grants the user the power to create small illusions and to invoke a magical reaction out of an object. * '''Qi Magic '- The magical power used by the small Bokannu race with the ability to manipulate the flowing energy of qi for the users own purposes. * '''Nyxiin Magic - A type of Demonic Magic that only the Nyxiin can use, it is dangerous if mishandled or not mastered. * Oscuri Magic - While the Oscuri were masters of Dark Magic, they had their own specialised magic which was considered native to the Oscuri. Notable Users You may add your own Oc's here too. * Oni (YocaiEmperor Universe) * Oni * Shushus * The Dimanta * The Tamamo * The Bokannu * The Oscuri * Nyxiin * Other types of demon Full-blooded Demon Users * Accio A . Denacir (full-blooded Oni) * Demick D. Denacir (full-blooded Oni) * Graithar G. Denacir (full-blooded Oni) * Saiharu R. Shotsujika (full-blooded Bokannu) * Yuueishi E. Samurakami (full-blooed Bokannu) * Ryoichi Shotsujika (fullblooded Bokannu) Non Demon/Demon Hybrid Users *Samaria I. Bygonbourne (part Shushu) *Evadina Z. Bygonbourne (part Shushu) *Soku H. Bygonbourne (part Shushu) *Taru C. Bygonbourne (part Shushu) *Kainta M. Bygonbourne (part Shushu) *Hiroki S. Bygonbourne-Alto (part Shushu) *Tadashi X. Bygonbourne (part Shushu) *Tsuyoshi Bygonbourne (part Shushu) *Norio Y. Bygonbourne (part Shushu) **Many members of the Bygonbourne Clan * Xory A. Elder (part Dimanta) * Aloccia N. Elder (part Dimanta) * Axor D. Elder (part Dimanta) * Maiichi N. Elder (part Dimanta) * Tor S. Elder (part Dimanta) * Mika-Hua A. Megano-Elder (part Dimanta) ** Many members of the Elder Clan * Meilan Hu-Fung (part Tamamo) * Weilan Hu-Fung (part Tamamo) * Mai Hu-Fung (part Tamamo) * Silva Hu-Fung (part Tamamo) * Tera Hu-Fung (part Tamamo) ** Several members of the Hu-Fung Clan * Keiko Sykow-Kobayasho (part Tamamo) * Aoi U. Otsukishi (part Dimanta) * Asami F. Sykow-Otsukishi (part Dimanta/Bokannu) * Tomon N. Fujimori-Otsukishi-Sykow (part Dimanta/Bokannu) ** Some members of the Sykow and Otsukishi Families * Osoro K. Nishimiya-Domen (part Shushu) * Ayata U. Samurakami-Nishimiya (part Shushu) ** All members of the Nishimiya Family * Draven M. Collett (part Nyxiin) * Ryoba N. Valencia-Collett (part Nyxiin/Oscuri) Canonical Users none... yet... Limitations/Disadvantages * Demonic magic is very unstable for a completely non demon user. * Users of Demonic magic are more vulnerable to a magic based corruption. * All demonic spells require concentration and experience. * Overuse of Demonic magic can directly corrupt the user. * Overuse of Demonic Magic can slowly disfigure the user. * Teleportation magic can teleport the user to the wrong place of inexperienced. ** Teleportation can cause the user serious pain if inexperienced. * Telepathic magic can lead to the person communicating with the wrong person if inexperienced. * Telekinetic magic can lead to the user losing control of the object is they are controlling. * Blood magic can go very badly if the user is inexperienced. * Summoning Magic can lead to the user conjuring the wrong thing if inexperienced. * Overuse of Demonic magic can cause irreversible damage, or can be reversible with a price. ** these affects can not be reversed with the reversal time blade. *** This would depend on how much magic they have used however. * Shapeshifting magic can cause pain if used is inexperienced. * Generally speaking, the only way for a human to obtain a form of Demonic magic is to kill an Oni or an Oni variation type. ** That is, of they could have inherited it from demonic ancestry Category:Abilities Category:Magic Category:Masters of Demonic Magic Category:Skills Category:YocaiEmperor Universe